The H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center & Research Institute opened in 1986 on the University of South Florida campus with the mission "to contribute to the prevention and cure of cancer." The Cancer Center enjoys close ties at multiple levels of the University structure, and benefits from the clearly articulated authorities of the Center Director and the Center's independent financial status. Over the past five years, the Cancer Center has invested over $18 million in research programs, personnel and infrastructure. In addition, a $14 million renovation of the Research Center and other laboratories during the same time period expanded research space from 18,000 sf in 1993 to 90,000 sf currently. The commitment to research complements the strong clinical operation of the hospital, which admits 4,000 inpatients per year; the clinics, which has more than 80,000 patient visits in 1995-96; and the unique Lifetime Cancer Screening Center, which sees more than 7,000 healthy and high risk individuals each year. The Cancer Center's four established research program include Molecular Oncology, Immunology, Clinical Investigations and Cancer Control. The programs have built on the collective strengths of faculty from multiple departments and colleges and the excellence of a strong clinical care setting. The Cancer Center Support Grant will enable the Cancer Center to expand its research focus to include genetics, to be developed as a joint basic science and cancer control effort. Additionally, the CCSG will support expansion of shared resources to accommodate increased usage from growth in personnel and scope of research. Shared resources includes Flow Cytometry, Pathology, Molecular Biology, Glass Wash, Molecular Imaging, Biostatistics, Data Management, and an animal core in the Cancer Research Center which will add transgenic services in the coming year. Most importantly, the CCSG will provide focused support for enhanced development of translational research through support of senior leaders and program leaders in their roles as they work with cancer center members to promote laboratory-clinical-laboratory interactions and translations.